Mirror of Erised
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: We all know what Harry saw in Mirror of Erised during first year. But what others will? Collection of short stories where characters find Mirror and look at it. Not in chronological order.
1. George

_**George**_

One day, in February, almost 10 months after That Day, George came to Hogwarts. It was day of Ginny's big Quidditch game and Harry, Ron, Hermione and him came to watch her.

After the end of the game everyone went to Gryffindor common room to celebrate, since they won the match. Well, everyone except George. He wanted to be alone so he went for a walk through halls of Hogwarts. Every single corridor held memories of his twin, of their pranks and mischief. Overwhelmed by memories, he entered one classroom so he could sit. The classroom was obviously unused since it was full of dust and broken tables and chairs. In one corner was standing some old mirror. George walked to it and read an inscription _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**_

_Could this be the same mirror Harry and Ron told me about long time ago?_ George asked himself. If that's the same mirror, then it will show me my heart's desire. Deep inside he knew that he will see Fred, well and alive, but he looked anyway. At first he only saw himself, but after a few moments another man showed up. He looked exactly like George, except he had both ears.

„Fred!" George gasped.

Fred just looked at him and waved. George stared at in not believing his eyes. _How could this be? _George never thought that he will someday see his twin's face, besides on pictures. And seeing him like that, smiling and waving crushed all his walls and he started crying his heart out. After some time he calmed a little and he started telling Fred everything that had happened since the Battle. After that George told MirrorFred the thing that hurt him the most.

„Freddie, I never wanted you to die. I wish I was standing where you were, than I would die, not you. I miss you so much. Mum and dad miss you, Angelina misses you, whole family miss you! I hope that you see us, wherever you are..."

When George finally looked at his watch it was late afternoon. He realised that The Trio must be looking for him everywhere.

„Hey, Gred, I've gotta go. See you in afterlife. Till then – Mischief Menaged!"

And with that he glanced one more time at his brother, and walked away from the mirror.

**AN. This is something that came to me some time ago. I think I will make it so that each chapter is about what one of characters see in the Mirror of Erised. This one is George, I don't know who will be next, but if you want to see someone tell me in review. **

**Nikki  
**


	2. Ginny

_**Ginny**_

**December 22****nd**** 1995**

It was a few days before Christmas and Ginny was walking through Hogwarts corridors. She was thinking about last night, when she heard the Trio talking about Harry's kiss with Cho. Ginny knew that she had no right to be jealous of Cho. After all Ginny had a boyfriend. But that little thing can't stop her from wishing that she was Harry's first kiss. Wandering through the castle she found one small room. It was completely empty except one big mirror. Shat walked to it and at first she saw herself, but after a few moments another figure appeared. That was Harry.

She turned around. _How did Harry find me? _Only problem was that there was no one else in the room but her. She looked at the mirror again and saw Harry and her standing close to each other, and Harry was turning to face her and suddenly he was leaning to her and his lips were on hers and he was kissing her. And what a kiss that was! _What in the name of Merlin is this thing? This got to be some prank! _

Ginny just stood there, staring at the picture in the mirror, not believing. After a few minutes the couple in the mirror broke apart and turned to look at Ginny. What stunned her most was look in Harry's eyes. His emerald eyes were bright like never before, and Ginny could clearly see the love for here in them.

Ginny sat there for what seemed like hours until she heard some noise outside of the room. Snapping out of her dazed state she glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost curfew. Getting up she glanced at the mirror and saw the two of them, talking and laughing. She walked out of the room with a small smile; her hope for a future with Harry restored a little.

**Two years later, December 20****th**** 1997**

"Don't worry; I'm just going for a walk. Nothing will happen to me!" Ginny said to Neville, who was trying to stop her from getting out of the Common room.

"Ok, I'm going with you. And don't argue with me." He answered. Seeing the look in her eyes he added: "I'm just worried, don't be mad at me. I won't talk, I won't bother you. I just want to know that you're safe, with those Death Eaters out there." He finished with a small smile.

"Fine then. I appreciate your concern. Thanks, Nev."

The two walked out and soon they found themselves in the corridor where Ginny found that mirror.

"Hey, come in here. I want to check something." Ginny said and walked into the room, with Neville in tow. "It's still here. I can't believe it. Look here, what do you see?" she asked Neville who was standing in front of the Mirror.

"Um… that's my parents, and they are fine. And here are all of you, well and alive. What is this?" He asked turning to look at Ginny.

"I don't know, but I found it two years ago, and it showed me, um, me and Harry, and we were, you know together."

"Oh I see. Do you see it now, too?"

"Wait."

Ginny stepped in front of the mirror waiting to see whatever it will. Suddenly she could see. She saw herself and Harry, he was well, alive, and smiling; there was here family, her friends… And everyone was laughing. Taking a better look she saw that they were older, she had a wedding ring, and a lot of kids were running around. One of them was an exact replica of Harry, except his chocolate eyes. Next to him was a little read haired girl, looking so much like her, when she was nine or ten. And with a start she realized that they were her and Harry's kids.

"Ginny?" she heard Neville trying to get her attention. "Are you OK? Are you crying?"

"I'm fine. It's just… Whatever this thing is, I hope it shows future, because I really want this to be true. For me, you and everyone else."

**A/N here's another little something that came to me. I hope you like it And don't forget – read and review, your reviews means much to me, even if that's just a few words. Thank you**

**Nikki**


End file.
